My Wish Pretty Cure!
My Wish Pretty Cure! ''is a fanseries created by CureKanade. It's theme is wishes and secrets. Story ''My Wish Pretty Cure! Episodes A young girl named Yoru Hiketsu is happily listening to music in her bedroom when a tiger-like fairy called Venus landed on her bed. Yoru finds out that a kingdom called Dreaming World has had it's Dreaming Shards scattered all over Earth and agreed to help find the shards. Yoru, along with Naoru and Luna, become legendary warriors called Pretty Cure to find the Dreaming Shards and protect dreams all over the world. Characters Pretty Cure Yoru Hiketsu (秘訣 ヨル Hiketsu Yoru) "Secrets that are meant to be kept, Cure Night Star!" She is a mysterious girl who is shy and friendly. She likes to draw, sing, read and play sport. She hates spiders (except for daddy-long legs), ghost and murderers. She can get angry really easily and likes being alone. Her alter ego is Cure Night Star (キュア ナイトスター Kyua Naito Sutā) and she represents the power of secrets. Naoru Sen’yaku (仙薬 ナオル Sen’yaku Naoru) "A healing touch can save anything, Cure Elixir!" A kind, cheerful girl who is very good academics. She likes Yoru as a friend but wonders why she avoids her. She likes dancing and saving people’s life. She works at the local hospital with her mother. Her alter ego is Cure Elixir (キュア エリクシア Kyua Erikushia) and she represents the power of healing. Luna Aidama (藍玉 ルナ Aidama Runa) "A rare light that shines from the moon, Cure Blue Moon!" She is a lively and peppy fourteen year old girl who can be annoying. She becomes friends with Naoru really quickly and joins her in the quest to befriend Yoru. She is the vice captain of the soccer team. Her alter ego is Cure Blue Moon (キュア ブルームーン Kyua Burūmūn) and she represents the power of light. Mascots Venus (ビーナス Bīnasu) is one of the main mascots. She stays over at Yoru's house and has a calm personality. She ends her sentences with "-nasu". Prayer ('プレイヤ Pureiya) is one of the main mascots. She stays over at Luna's house and loves playing board games. She ends her sentences with "-noru". Incubus Kyo (虚 Kyo) - He likes lying and his human Alias is Kyo Takeuchi. Soya (粗野 Soya) – She is greedy and rude. Her human alias is Sayori Teizoku. Image (イメージ Imēji) – The monster of the day. It is summoned from a diamond like necklace from around the user’s neck. Night Mare - He is the leader of Incubus. Dreaming World Yume (ユメ Yume) is the princess of Dreaming World. She is calm and smart and knows exactly what to do with Incubus. She sent the Dreaming Shards down to Earth when Incubus tried to kidnap them. Prince Yuki (王子 ユキ Ōji Yuki) is the prince of Dreaming World. He is kidnapped with Yoru in episode 28 and brainwashed to attack Pretty Cure and Yume. He has a cheerful personality. Locations Dreaming World (ドリーミング ワールド Dorīmingu Wārudo) is the world that Venus and Prayer come from. It is ruled by Yume and Yuki and protected by the Dreaming Shards. It has a legendary weapon called Dreaming Bell which is owned by one special person. Incubus (インキュバス Inkyubasu) is Nightmare's kingdom. Fortitude Academy (不屈 アカデミー Fukutsu Akademī) is the school that Yoru, Naoru and Luna go to. Wishing Town (町を希望 Machi o kibō) is the town that the girls live in. Items Starry Pod (スターリーポッド Sutārī Poddo) is Yoru's transformation device. She shout's out Pretty Cure! Naisho Power! to transform into Cure Night Star. Healer Pod (ヒーラー ポッド Hīrā Poddo) is Naoru's transformation device. She shout's out Pretty Cure! Healing Power! to transform into Cure Elixir. Sparkling Pod (スパークリング ポッド Supākuringu Poddo) is Luna's transformation device. She shout's out Pretty Cure! Brilliant Power! to transform into Cure Blue Moon. Wishing Mirror (ウイッシングミラー Uisshingu Mirā) is a device that the mascots and girls can use to teleport to different places. Dreaming Bell (ドリーミングベル Dorīmingu Beru) is the legendary weapon that went missing with the Dreaming Shards. It is said it can grant a wish to one special person who will be able to keep it forever. Dreaming Shards (ドリーミング シャード Dorīmingu Shādo) is the legendary pieces that protect Dreaming World and the Dreaming Bell. They were scattered around Earth so Venus, Prayer and Pretty Cure have to find them before Incubus get to them first. Trivia * This is the first time that all cures have their own transformation device. * This is the first time that legendary pieces off a certain kingdom is scattered in different countries. * This is first time that a prince/princess is kidnapped by their enemy. Category:Fan Series Category:User: CureKanade Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:My Wish Pretty Cure! Category:Dreams Themed Series